Strength
by gigglieo222
Summary: After being told she was weak by her guild mates, Lucy tries to travel, only to have her world crushed right in front of her. Can Fairy Tail find a way to make Lucy smile again? Or will she leave to build up walls around her self. pairings are undecided, vote who ever you want. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Strength

Chapter 1

The birds chirped happily like they do every morning, with the sun shining through my window and the light breeze drifting through. I started leaving my window open at night now, I developed a habit of always expecting (unwanted) visitors, so I found no reason to lock it anymore, they would just break it open anyway...that is, if they barged in anymore.

I got out of my empty bed groggily like I do every morning, and walk over to the bathroom and do my morning routine, shower, wash face, brush teeth, ect. Then exit the bathroom to look for clothes, choosing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tube top, and a leather jacket, and then Topping off the look with my black leather boots, and a black belt with my keys and whip, and I leave my apartment to go get breakfast at the guild.

Lately things have been a bit different at the guild. Cana still drinks, and Gray still strips, and of course Erza still eats her cake, but everyone has been less chatty towards me. I don't think I did anything wrong, I mean at least I hope not. I just hope things will change soon. After the Grand Magic Games everyone has been treating me with less respect, walking all over me and being rude at some points. I don't know what is going on, but I hope this ends soon, I miss my family.

Once I enter the guild everyone looks away from the door awkwardly, I try my best to smile at everyone, but of course no one looks up to greet me. Am I that much of a bother to my guild? Finally deciding I've had enough, I walked over to Levy, who has her nose deep in a book called "tainted love". At first she doesn't look up, until I call her name. Once I do get her attention she puts up a fake smile on her face and asks "What's up Lucy?"

What happened to my nickname?

I sit down beside her and look at her, trying not to burst into tears from fearing the worst. "Levy, everyone has been treating me differently. No one will say hello to me when I greet them, and if they do talk to me they only say a few words. What did I do for you guys to treat me differently? Did I do something wrong? I don't understand, please tell me what I did wrong!?" I say, tears brimming in my eyes.

She looks at me stunned for a second, until she finally looks at me straight in the eyes and said angrily "I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't think you belong here anymore. You lost both your battles at the Grand Magic Games, and you don't seem to be pulling your weight when on a mission with your team. If you don't want to become stronger Lucy, then why are you here?"

My heart stops at what she said at first, but then I realize what I must look like to her. I've let down fairy tail. I haven't become stronger in my years of being here, nor have I even tried to catch up with the power level of my team. My team has been going out on missions with Lisanna as of late, I wouldn't have minded just that, but after a while they have stopped including me in their conversations, and a few times I've heard them say my name.

I sigh and look around the guild; everyone seems so happy, why should I stay here and be an inconvenience? I'm just a disgrace to them, so why stay?

I finally looked at levy and said with all of the pain and anger I left towards them and myself "I stayed here because for once in my life I was treated like a person with rights, instead of a piece of meat. I stayed because I could smile freely, without being looked down on. Here you don't have to be dressed up with a proper posture and always have a smile on your face; even through if you make the slightest mistake your world will crumble around you, and be looked as a disgusting parasite. Although I stayed for these reasons, there is no reason for me to stay now. This is the reason why I left my father in the first place, all I need now is the abusive drunken nights and it will be déjà vu all over again. I'm sorry Levy; I was mistaken to think I could stay here and call it home." I get up from my seat and walk out of the guild, and I can feel some eyes on me. I turn back to see most of the guilds eyes on me, shocked and guilty gazes meet me, but all I can do is walk out of the guild and leave them behind.

Hey guys I do not own Fairy Tail, and if there is a real book titled "tainted love" I didn't know, so I'm just kinda going with it. Anyway, review please, I want da feed back ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Strength

This chapter is a little bit...well...its rated M for a reason, not very descriptive, just on case ;) I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2

Normal pov

Lucy is at a complete loss of where to go, or what to do. After her confrontation at the guild she packed her belongings, and moved out of her apartment, leaving only her furniture and a few knickknacks. She decided to walk through the forest to the next town over so she wouldn't have to spend any money on the train ride there, only to find that it was a lot harder than it looked, and now, she was lost.

"This is the same tree that I just FUCKING passed an hour ago! Ughh!" Lucy yelled as she kicked the poor tree. After calming down a bit, she decides to sit and take a rest for a while. Taking out a drink of water, and a sandwich she packed for the walk, she starts to eat, only to be interrupted by the sound of a bush rattling.

"Hey there good lookin! How are you doin this fine night?" A man with black hair and brown eyes said as he walked out of the bush.

"It's not every day we see a hot blond in our part of the forest" Says a man with blond hair with bright orange eyes filled with lust.

"I...II...I'm going to...ugh..." Lucy mumbles, as she drops her sandwich on the ground and picks up her bag to make a run for it. Before she could get away though, the man with blond hair grabbed her wrist and brought her towards his chest. "Why don't you stay a bit longer with us hm? We could have a bit of fun playing around with you"

"Yea, I'd love to see what's under this shirt of yours Blondie." The black haired man said as he reached for her breast.

Lucy screamed and thrashed around, trying to fight the two men off on her own without her spirits, but once they managed to rip off her shirt, and her belt, she had no way of fighting back. Her whip was of no use in close combat, and she couldn't get to her keys because they were on her belt. Her eyes widened in realization that there was no getting out of this. She screamed and cried out random names that came to mind, hoping that someone would hear her in time, but of course, no one did.

Back at the guild

The guild looked around each other with shocked faces. Did they lose one of their own? Just because they didn't think she had enough power?

"What...what is wrong with us. How could we have been so cruel to Lu-chan?" Levy said out load

"After the Grand Magic Games everyone was so disappointed, we forgot to take into account our own family members feelings." Mirajane said in a guilty voice, looking down at the glass she was cleaning.

"Don't worry minna! She will come back! She always does!" Says Lisanna, trying to keep everyone in high spirits. "Who knows, maybe she will grow stronger from this!"

"Yea! Luce will always return! She loves us." Says Natsu with a fist pump in the air

"I don't know guys...I have a bad feeling about this" says Levy as she fiddles with the pages of her book worriedly

"If she doesn't come back within the hour, I will go fetch her myself!" says Erza in a determined voice

"I don't know Erza, I have never seen her so serious" Says Gray as he talks a little louder for the guild to hear. "We should give her till tomorrow at least, let her calm down. Besides, we owe her a huge apology. "

For the rest of the day, the guild didn't have their regular banters and what not; instead they stuck to talking in groups, trying to figure out how they could make it up to their favorite blond mage...all except a certain white haired mage who frowned through it all.

With Lucy, Lucy's pov

I can't feel my body anymore. I feel so numb and empty, why couldn't someone save me? Why can't I have a family? A home? Someone to love me for who I am? Is this the end for me? Who am I to hope for more? I'm only a weak mage who has just walked out on her family only because they have stated the truth. I am weak, and I have let my guild down time and time again, why should I be on this earth if all I do is disappoint people? I'm a complete failure.

The men left me to bleed to death, with a gash in my arm, stomach, and leg, and bruises and scratches all along my body. I've been floating in and out of consciousness for the past while, and I just noticed my keys. I reach out my right hand, noticing the gash along the back on my hand, where my guild mark is. That will forever leave a scar. I let tears slip down my cheeks as I grab my keys and hug them close to me. Only to bring a bright light, meaning Loke has come to my rescue once again.

He looked the same as he always does, suit and tie looking all nice and groomed. He appears with a smile on his face, only for it to turn into complete horror when he sets his eyes on me.

"Lucy...what...what happened?!" He says franticly as he kneels down beside me, taking in my appearance, before blushing and putting his coat around me.

"Two men...please...let me die" I choke out, tears running down my face as I sob. There is no reason for me to be on this earth. No one loves me. No one cares about me, why should I stay and be a burden to everyone?

He picks me up without a word, and runs back towards magnolia. I don't have any strength to fight anymore so instead I voice out "Please don't take me back there. I'm no longer wanted, please leave me be. There is no place for me now."

He looks down at me with fierce eyes "Lucy! Don't you ever think that! You wouldn't allow me to leave this earth, so why should I let you!? You won't be able to heal quick enough if I don't take you to Wendy, please hang on a little longer, if not for fairy tail, do it for your spirits. They love you Lucy, please continue to be our master." He finishes with a pleading tone

"I'm sorry Loke, how selfish of me. I'm sorry; I'll try and hang on, for my spirits." I say, as I try and keep my eyes open. The last thing I hear though is a banging of a door opening.


	3. Chapter 3

Strength

This chapter is going to pull on the heart strings, so beware! Also i set up a pole to see who Lucy ends up with, check it out! I do not own Fairy Tail. Please review!

Chapter 3

At the guild, no one's pov

The guild was still talking to one another, even though it was a bit late, they couldn't bring themselves to leave just yet.

A bang of the guild doors opening caught everyone's attention. The guild looked to find their own celestial mage in the arms of one of her spirits, looking beaten and battered.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE AND GOCK, HELP ME SAVE HER!" Loke yelled, getting everyone out of their shocked state. Soon everyone was running around getting the infirmary together and doing what they could to help. Loke ran into the infirmary and laid Lucy down on one of the beds as gently as he could, but was soon pushed out of the way by a serious looking Wendy.

"What happened Loke?" she murmured as she inspected Lucy's wounds.

By this time, team Natsu burst into the room all shouting "LUCY!" making Loke infuriated with them. How dare they call out her name like that! They are the reason why she is on her death bed! They all are! I watched her go through hell to keep up that fake smile of hers! How dare they! He thought.

"GET OUT!" Loke yells at them. With a flash of light Virgo and Taurus appear and push them out of the room. Taurus then guards the door, as Virgo comes back in to help take care of Lucy.

"Tell me what happened Loke" says Wendy in a stern voice, as she heals the wound on Lucy's stomach.

"Once you patch her up, then I will tell you. You won't be able to work with tears in your eyes." Loke says softly as he watches over Lucy.

Wendy worked away at Lucy's battered and broken body until she was stable enough to live without further difficulty. Virgo then wraps her wounds, and returns to the spirit world with tears in her eyes. Afterwards Taurus leaves as well once Wendy is done healing.

Loke and Wendy both leave the room to give the rest of the guild an update on Lucy's well being.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LUCY!?" Erza yells at Loke, only to get a glare in return. The whole guild began an uproar until Makarov yelled "BE QUIET AND LET THE MAN SPEEK!"

It was quiet before Loke sat down on one of the tables, and started speaking. "Two guys came up to her in the woods while she was walking to the next town over. She had just rested and started eating when they showed up." He said with venom in his voice "they...pinned her down, and stripped her of her clothes, thus separating us from her, and leaving her helpless. Though she fought with all her might...they got the better of her." He said with grief, tears dripping down his cheeks, as well as a few others in the guild (Mirajane, Levy) but most of the guild looked angry beyond belief, or completely shocked.

"She had managed to get her keys an hour later, and at first I thought she got away from them, but was disappointed to find her in such a state. She was bleeding heavily, mostly from her stomach and back area, but her arms and legs were gashed and bruised. She was dying." Loke sobbed, trying to keep himself together.

"Why didn't Luce just use one of her spirits in the beginning?" asked a curious Natsu.

"Because, you all thought of her as weak, she didn't want to be weak anymore, she didn't want to have to rely on anyone, because all they seemed to do was push it back in her face!" Loke screamed. "Did you know that this isn't the first time she has been raped? Or beaten? Back when she was with her father she used to be abused by not only him, but his business partners as well! She left to escape and become stronger so she wouldn't have to live with this grief of being a disappointment anymore! BUT LOOK WHAT YOU DID! All she ever did was stuck by each and every one of you! How dare you do this to her!" Loke roared at the top of his lungs.

Everyone was silent. They were shocked that what they said and did had such a huge impact on their blond mage. Now she was just on her death bed all because of them.

"Loke, how do you know all this?" the master said

"When Gemini took over Lucy, they saw her memories." Loke said.

"Why...how did this happen? Is...Is it my entire fault? I'm the one who explained this all to her...how could I" said levy as she sobbed her pain away.

"This can't be happening! Luce couldn't have gone through that. She has such a strong will to live, how she could have gone through all of that?" whispered a tear stricken Natsu.

"She wanted me to leave her to die." Loke said. "She looked so lost and lonely; she said there was no place for her. She was going to leave your guild."

The once quiet murmurs became silent as Loke continued "make her smile again like she used to, or I will take her from you, and you will never see her again."

With that, Loke left the guild hall to be at Lucy's bed side.

Natsu's pov

I can't believe that I let that happen to Luce! I promised myself I would protect her! I don't want her to leave like Igneel did! I need to make this up to her; I need to show her that fairy tail is still her family, and that we all love her. We need her in our lives more than ever; she has always been there for each and every one of us. She has been so special to our guild, why didn't we see that sooner? I promise you Lucy, I will never give up on you again, you disserve better friends than us, but we will keep on trying to make you smile every day from now on!


	4. Chapter 4

Strength

Hey guys! Here is another chapter, please review and tell me what you think, also the pole is now up (I thought it was up, but it wasn't, silly me) so please decide what boy will sneak his way into Lucy's heart! There may be a NaLu moment, but it isn't over till the fat lady sings! I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter 4

Lucy's pov

My body aches, my wounds haven't quite healed yet, but I'm in no danger of dying anymore. I see my keys on the bed side table, and pick them up. With a flash of light Loke appears.

"Good morning princess, how are you feeling?" he asks with a worried tone

"I'm alright Loke, just a bit sore. Where are we?" I ask

"We are at fairy tail princess; I had to take you here so Wendy could heal you." Said Loke as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"I would like to leave Loke, as soon as possible. Please ask Wendy to continue healing me, and then ask the master if I could have a word with him. Could you do this for me please?" I ask

"I will be back princess" He said in a flash of light he was gone.

I will leave and become stronger. I must do this to show them how they have underestimated me. I will prove myself worthy of being a fairy tail member!

Wendy quietly walked into the room, and noticed that I was awake.

"Oh, Lucy! How are you feeling!? We were all so worried about you!" She cried as she ran up to hug me.

Well this is a surprise.

"I'm alright Wendy; could you please heal me a bit more? My butt is falling asleep." I say as I scratch the back of my neck.

"Sure Lucy! Just hold on a sec." Says Wendy as she heals me fully this time.

"Alright, I have healed everything this time, but the scars will fade away in time." Wendy stated as she stepped away from me.

"Thank you Wendy, I will be out in a minute." I say gratefully as I sit up.

With that she walked out of the room. I sit up fully and put my legs on the floor, and shakily stand. I look down to notice that I'm dressed in a pure white sun dress on with shorts underneath encase of battle, hm...Virgo must have dressed me before I woke.

"Lucy you wanted to see me?" Said master as he walked in the room.

"Yes, I'm sorry master, but I have decided to leave fairy tail to go train. I will be leaving as soon as I am done talking to you." I said looking down at the ground "I realized today that I can't keep on relying on people to get the job done, I need time to myself, and I can't get that here."

"Are you sure you want to go out on your own so soon? It was just last night that-"

"Master! Please don't remind me, I've dealt with this before, I will be fine. I just need some time to myself and get my confidence back." I pleaded "I promise to always have one of my spirits out to keep me company from now on. I will be back in a year. Please remove my guild mark" I say, lifting up my right hand to been seen.

My hand had a bright red line going through the back of my hand from the bottom of my pinky, to my right wrist, tearing apart the guild mark I came to love.

"Child, you will always be a part of fairy tail, I will remove this guild mark, but please let me place another one elsewhere." Master pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Alright, on the left side of my hip please, a midnight blue please" I said, lifting up my dress for him to see my waist.

The master took off my guild mark, then stamped the other mark where I asked, only to find that the mark was cracked the same place where the one on my hand was.

"That's ok master, it will just remind me to get stronger." I said as I dropped the dress and walked to the door. "Let's go so I can say my goodbyes."

I summon Virgo and Loke to my side before walking out of the door, so they could give me the support I desperately needed. Once I entered the guild a blue puff ball flew into my chest crying out my name, I instinctively caught it and held him close.

"Lucy! I'm so happy your ok!" sobbed a crying happy.

"Don't cry happy I'm ok, see look?! I'm walking fine be happy, happy" I said trying to cheer him up with my awful pun.

"Lucy you're so weird." Said Natsu as he walked toward me "But I'm happy your ok!" he grins at me and hugs me.

"I'm not weird Natsu, now get off of me I'm still a bit sore." I say as I step away from him, only to find his arms still around my waist. I can feel some glares coming from the people around us, but brush them off.

"I don't want to let you go Luce, what if something happens to you when I'm not there?" He asks, as he holds me tighter.

I blush and look the other way as I hear a couple growls coming from some of the males, and an agitated cough in the back ground that came from none other than the short white haired mage and might I add; she looked quite vicious at that moment.

"We are all happy that you are ok, but Lucy, where is your guild mark?" asked Grey as he crossed his arms over his naked chest making Juvia swoon.

"I had it placed on my waist so there wouldn't be a scare going down the middle of it, by the way, Gray, your clothes? I said with a bit of amusement in my voice. As he scrambles around to find his cloths, I take this moment to give them the bad news "But I have decided to leave the guild to train for a year. I will visit once every three months to see everyone, and to pay my rent. I promise I will return, and become stronger for our guild. I will be someone you can respect, and depend on." I say with determination. I look around my guild mates to see shocked sad faces, Natsu was so shocked that he let go of me and took a step back. I know this is going to be hard, but I have to do this, for myself and for them.

"I'm sorry for what I said Lucy! Please forgive me! I don't know what came over me!" sobbed Levy as she hugged me. Thankfully happy flew out of my arms in time not to be crushed by the hug "please don't leave! You are strong!"

"I'm sorry levy, but I must train. What if someone dies trying to protect me? I can't let you all protect me any longer. It's time for me to leave on my own adventure. I will be back in three months. I will write when I can." I say as unwrap her arms from around my waist, and walk towards the guild doors. But before I can walk out the door, Mirajane runs in front of my and hugs me. Then I feel someone hug me from behind, and suddenly I find myself in a massive group hug with my family. As they hug me goodbye I promise myself, I will make my family proud of me.

After everyone let go, and the teary goodbyes were said, I walked out of the door with my two trusted spirits by my side. Before I was completely out of view, I held up my right arm and pointed my index finger to the sky, giving them the fairy tail salute.


End file.
